Tughril Mahmut
'Tughril Mahmut '''is the main protagonist of the story. He is known as a prodigy, being Turkiye's youngest pasha in its history at 17 years old during the beginning of the story. He is also Iskandar's partner As from chapter 77 of the manga, he is officially Chielo's Idare, or governor, making his rank equivalent to a vizier. Appearance Mahmut is a young man with a fair stature. He has neck-length golden blonde hair that curl up at the tips framing his face, usually covering his left eye. He also has soft face features befitting his story heritage and innocence, with baby blue eyes, and a small nose. His usual garb consists of a white ''salvar (trousers) and black-collared white inner shirt, a red yelek (short robe) and a pair of black cedik (boots), which all have circular golden linings on them except for the trousers. In formal occasions, he wears a red-white coloured turban. He is considered beautiful by some characters, beautiful enough to cross dress as a woman when situation demands so. Even Sultan Balaban had considered to recruit him into his yeniçeri (Janissary) because of this. Personality Generally, Mahmut is a nice and smart person with a strong sense of justice, but has strong impulsive tendencies, so much that he bordered on naive at his first appearance. He came into the Pasha with a child’s innocence in foreign affairs and policies. As the story progressed, he slowly began to gain wisdom and became more careful in taking action, even though his naivety still shows. In one of the 50 fan questions posted on the fanbook, Katou Kotono stated that Mahmut is actually more of a hard worker than he is a natural genius, which is quite different from what presumed all these times by people in-universe. Abilities Mahmut's main power lies in his bright mind, which has saved Turkiye several times. Even so, one also can't underestimate him in a sword battle, since he's very skillful in using many kinds of weapons (although not to Abiriga's level) available. Despite his small stature, he's also a very talented horse rider, as demonstrated in chapter 83 when he successfully rode on an extremely steep cliff. Mahmut's specialty that gave him his title is falconry. He is often seen with Iskandar and train with him ever since his mother's death. He can command a huge flock of birds with specialized bait and other methods. Major Battles Trivia * He is most likely loosely based on Ottoman's two historical figures: Sultan Mehmed IISultan Mehmed II, Ottoman's sultan at the time of Fall of ConstantinopleFall of Constantinople and Mahmud Pasha AngelovicMahmud Pasha Angelovic, Zagan Pasha's successor as Grand Vizier, and later, Kapudan Pasha; the navy's commander. Both existed during the same time period. * His name Mahmut is alternatively transliterated as Mahmud. ** These names share the same root word as the name Muhammad, both meaning "praise" * Mahmut is one of the characters to have his name derived from an Islamic Prophet. Mahmut from Muhammad, and others being Ibrahim, Suleyman, and Ismail. * Tughril can be seen wearing similar outfits to the Yeniçeri's clothing in Volume 12 and 17, particularly in Volume 3, sharing strong resemblances. *Mahmut and Kara Kanat Suleyman are the only two existing characters from Tughril Clan. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Turkiye Stratocracy Category:Tughril Clan Category:Pasha Category:Göz